Never Ending Love
by x3Dorky-Candee
Summary: Its been a great two years for Masaya and Ichigo, but when she see's him with another girl, does their never ending love finally have an ending?
1. Sweet Masaya

Chapter 1. _Sweet Masaya  
_  
"Wow, its already been 2 years and those two love birds are still googly eyed for each other!" Mint said to Zakuro with a look of shock on her face, "Even you and Kyle didnt last that long Zakuro." Mint said.

Zakuro turned bright red and jammed a pillow into Mints face, " This isnt about me, its about Ichigo you idiot!!Anyways, whats the big deal if the two love birds are still, as you say, 'googly eye' for each other?" Zakuro asked.

"Well, im not exactly sure if this is right but i was walking past Ryou's room the other day, and it seems like he's planning, key word: planning, to ask Ichigo out."all oft he Mew Mews stopped working and started listening, no one said a word the same exact thought ran around in their minds, Ryou and Ichigo? "But before you guys jump into any conclusions,remember i have NO idea if its true or not. So you all better not tell Ichig----"

"Tell me what?" Ichigo said with a confused look on her face.

"Eh-heh.. nothing! Nothing at all! we were just playing a game of um.. dont work and let Ichigo do it because.. uh .. she's late!" Mint said, good thing it was what she normally does with Ichigo. Yell at her for being late then make her do all the work while she breaks forsome tea.

"You know what Mint?" Ichigo asked.

"What?" Mint replyed.

"YOU ARE SO MEAN!!" Ichigo yelled.

'PHEW! I thought she was gonna say soemthing else like i was really mean---- HEY!!' "I AM SO NOT ----" Mint got inturuppted by a loud "ahem ahem" by Ryou.

"Ichigo, can i speak to you for a minute, in my office?" Ryou asked Ichigo.

All the Mew Mews stood in silence, was that little rumor true? Was Ryou really going to ask Ichigo out even though Ichigo was obviously still in love with Masaya?

"Sure." Ichigo said as she followed Ryou into his office.

Once the door was closed all the Mew Mews ran to the door and tried to listen as hard as they could.

- Ryou and Ichigo's Conversation -  
Ryou: "So.. Hows it been?"  
Ichigo: "Um, good.. i guess? Well, what did you need to talk to me about?"  
Ryou: "Well i was thinking how hard it must be on you for Masaya to be out of town for the next three days, you never know if theres another woman so i feel your pain..."  
Ichigo: "NO! Masaya would never cheat on me! GOOD BYE!"  
- End Conversation -

"HURRY! RUN! ICHIGO'S COMING!" Mint yelled at the others.

Everyone scattered around the cafe trying to act normal, but the Mew Mews couldnt help it. No one coudl stop worrying about Ichigo and Masaya, could what Ryou said might be true? Or was it one of those evil little plots to have Ichigo fall for him? What was going on?!

"Um.. guys?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Yeah?" The Mew Mews replyed.

"Im going to take a little walk if its alright with you guys ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." The Mew Mews said.

So Ichigo left.


	2. Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 2. _Cherry Blossoms  
_  
Ichigo had no idea where to go or what to do. So many things floated around her mind. Ryou's wierd bahavior, and the idea of Masa-- Ichigo's thinking was interrupted by a loud, similar laughter... It was Masaya's laughter. Ichigo slowly crept behind a Cherry Blossom tree and slowly and quietly climbed it, she was right. It was the beautiful laughter of Masaya, Ichigo wanted to leap out of the tree right into his arms right there at that moment until she saw.. _her_. Ichigo was shocked... was Ryou trying to tell her about.. that girl? Her thoughts were then interrupted with a kiss... from Masaya to the girl.

Ichigo couldnt take it anymore. She jumped from the tree and ran. She went to her most favorite place on earth.. were she could stay and think about horrible things, but still stay calm. She went to the place, where Cherry Blossoms grew. As she quietly sat in the branches of her most favorite Cherry Blossom tree, she started thinking. Masaya.. with another girl? Was Ryou trying to tell me? CRACK! EEEEEEEEK!! The branch of the tree snapped in half and sent Ichigo falling..

Falling.. into Ryou's gentle arms. "RYOU?!" Ichigo yelled with a shocked expression on her face.

"Hey whats up kitty?" Ryou said with a small grin on his face.

"Wahhh!" Ichigo said as she jumped out of his arms. "What are you doing here??" She asked him.

"Looking for you. Geez, i expected at least a LITTLE thankyou for catching you..." Ryou said, "Maybe i should've let you been squashed like a pancake instead" he mumbled.

"Oh.. thanks.. sorry." Ichigo said

Ryou was shocked. "No rude comeback? You feeling all right..?" He stopped talking. He saw Ichigo's sad expression. 'She knows about... Masaya and Kira.' Ryou thought.

"Ryou.. thankyou. for trying to tell me about.. Ma-Ma-Masaya and that stupid girl. I'm sorry for not listening to you." Ichigo said looking at him.

"No problem. Why dont i walk you home? I think you need a break." Ryou said, as they started their short walk to Ichigo's house.

'How can Ryou be such a jerk, then be the sweetest person on earth?' Ichigo thought. 'I might never know..'

"Here we are! See yeah later.. strawberry hair." Ryou said with a smirk.

"Bye you jerk!" Ichigo yelled at him.

Ichigo went up to her room. When she finally got to her room the first thing she saw was a teddy bear and flowers on her bed. 'Who are these from?' She thought. GASP! THEY'RE FROM....

* * *

_to be continued_


	3. Love Struck

Chapter 3. _Love Struck  
_  
(FLASHBACK) The flowers and teddy bear are from... _RYOU_?! But how when he, walked me, and .. whaaa?! Calm down Ichigo. Calm down. Huh whats this..

- The Letter From Ryou to Ichigo -  
_Dear Ichigo,  
I'm sorry about Masaya. I wanted to tell  
you. But i couldn't break your heart that  
way. I love you.. my little strawberry.....  
-- Ryou  
_- End Letter -

'He cares so much about me..' Thump-thump-thump... 'huh? why is my heart pundi-- now it cant be... im fa-falling for _Ryou_.' Ichigo thought about Ryou for the longest of time until she finally dozed off...

Location: 2 blocks away from the cafe

"HEY ICHIGO!" Mint yelled.

"Yes Mint?" Ichigo asked.

"I know i might tease you and junk but you know you can always talk to me. So.. Whats on your mind?" Mint said.

"Well, yesterday when i went to Ryou's office, he started telling me about Masaya cheating on me.. i would'nt believe it so i ran and left the cafe. i was walking until i heard Masaya's laughter. I was so excited until i saw the girl he was with. They kissed... so i ran away and hid in a cherry blossom tree until the branch broke and to my surprise, Ryou caught me. He was right about the whole cheating thing. Then he walked me home and i found flowers and a teddy bear on my bed from.. Ryou. And you know the weirdest thing?" Ichigo asked.

"No.. what?" Mint asked in reply.

"I like Ryou..." Ichigo said quietly and slowly.

Mint stared at her in shock. she wasn't crying about Masaya. "I'm so sorry Ichigo...." Mint said,

"Its ok. but if the others ask just say me and Masaya broke up. Don't tell about Ryou ok?" Ichigo asked Mint as they started walking into the cafe.

"I wont. Hey! We better hurry! Only 2 hours until the ball!" Mint said, as the two Mew Mews ran into the cafe and started to decorate.

"Hey girls! Great job on the cafe, but i think you should all get dressed before the ball starts!" Keiicharo told them

"Right!" the girls replied in unison.

Location: The Ball

"Wow Lettuce, you look lovely, would youca-care to dance?" Keiicharo asked

"Yes." Lettucesaid as hergreen and white gowntwirled and twirled, as Keiicharo spun her around in circles across thedance floor.

"OMG! TAR- TAR!" Pudding yelled as she ran across the dance floor with herlong shawl trailing behind her.

"AHHH!!" Tart said as he ran from Pudding.

"Hey Zakuro, nice dress. ehehe... care t-" Pie began.

"Forget it." Zakuro said coldly as she drifted away.

"Hey Mint, you like mighty ---" Pie began

"Whatever Pie." Mint replied, even colder than Zakuro.

'WOW! ICHIGOS ON FIRE TONIGHT!' Kish thought to himself, as he watched Ichigo slowly walked down the stairs with her strapless gown. But as soon as her foot reached the last step, she was swept onto the dance floor by Ryou. She twirled and twirled while the other mew mews stared with aww.. until the doors opened and out stepped, Masaya...


	4. I love you

Chapter 4. _I love you... _

'OMG! That stupid jerk Masaya had the nerve to show up at this ball?' Mint thought to herself, 'I have to tell Ichi--- oh no! to late!'

"ICHIGO?!" Masaya yelled, as he grabbed her arm.

"LET GO OF ME! UHHG.. THAT HURTS MASAYA! LET GO!" Ichigo yelled, while trying toget away from Masaya's strong grasp.

"I belive the lady said to let go." Ryou said in a calm, yet serious voice.

Everyone stopped dancing and stared. 'What was going on?' everyone thought."SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND SO BACK OFF!" Masaya yelled at Ryou forming a fist.

"I... I am not your girlfriend." Ichigo quietly said to Masaya.

GASP The Mew Mews froze-- EVERYONE froze. "WHAT?!" Masaya said with a clueless expression on his face, as if he didnt know.

Ryou just stared.. 'Does she.. love another guy?' he thought, "I saw you yesterday... while i was walking. You and that _girl_." Ichigo said in an angry voice...

"What? I would ne--" Masaya began

"OH! MASAYA HUNNY!!!" a girl said as she hooked her arm with his.

"You would never huh?" Ichigo said coldly as she slapped Masaya across the face.

"HEY! LAY YOUR HANDS OFMYMASAYA!" the girl said slapping Ichigo.

"CAT FIGHT!!!!" A guy said as a group of people cheered on.

"THIS IS A SPECIAL SLAP FROM KIRA TO YOU RED HEAD!" Kira said, as her hands reached to slap for her face but, something blocked it.

Not just something, _someone_.. Ryou. "Dont you dare slap Ichigo again. I also advise you to leave before i have my bodygaurds throw yo-- BOTH of you out." Ryou spoke in a calm yet cold voice. POW! Masaya punched Ryou with all of his strength.. Ryou fell hard onto the floor.

"Its not over yet Ryou" Masaya said as he began to leave, with kira trailing behind him like a dog. As soon as they left Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, and Zakuro rushed over to Ryou's side. With the help of Keiicharo, they carried Ryou upstairs to his room were they let him sleep. Once he closed his eyes everyone left.. exept Ichigo...

"Ryou.. thankyou_.. I love ...you_..." Ichigo said , as she slowly walked away... CRASH!

"Huh? EEEEK! HELP!!" Ichigo yelled...

'HUH?' Ryou thought as he woke up, "ICHIGOOO!!!" Ryou yelled as he ran after her.. and her kidnapper.


	5. Kidnapper

Chapter 5. _Kidnapper_

(FLASHBACK to when Masaya and Kira left)

"I hop-- you guys go on ahead.. i have some unfinished business to do." Mint said to the others as she walked down the corridor... 'IT'S MASAYA! I wonder what they're talking about...' Mint thought to herself as she silently listened to their conversation.

"Masaya hunny, what was all that stuff about?" Kira asked Masaya.

"Oh, that was Ichigo, my ex-girlfriend. She just wont get over it." Masaya said to Kira in the most innocent way.

"UHG! Uhm.. Why dont you go on ahead to your house hunny? You need some rest. I'll just stick around here for a while." Kira told Masaya.

"Ok. Thanks babe." Masaya said leaving. 'OMG! THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!!' Mint thought to herself, but her thinking was soon interrupted by a wicked laugh.. Kira's laugh. 'Why is the weirdo laughing?!' Mint thought to herself as she took a peek. She saw a Kira talking to a man, who seemed vaguely familiar... KISH!

"You know the plan right?" Kira said coldly to Kish.

"Yep. Kidnap the kitty, you get your man, i get my woman." Kish said with a grin. 'OMG! I gotta tell Ryou.. or Keiicharo.. or THE MEW MEWS!' Mint thought to herself as she ran to the ballroom.But as soon as she stepped into the ballroom, someone screamed... 'ICHIGO!' Mint thought, 'What do i do? If i tell the Mew Mews, Kish might have Ichigo already outta the building.. but if i go alone, who knows what'll happen..?' Mint thought to herself. She was to busy thinking that she didn't notice the Mew Mews crowd around her.

"Lets go kick butt." Zakuro said with a small grin. And with that the Mew Mews left to help Ichigo. After what seemed like an eternity,the Mew Mews finally found Ichigo and Kish in the Kitchen.

"LET HER GO!" Lettuce said as she attacked Kish with all her power.

"Heheh.." Kish laughed as he dodged Lettuce's attacks. The Mew Mews ran to Lettuce to see if she was ok, but that left them off guard, BAM!

"AHHHHHHH!" The Mew Mews, had been attacked, they had no will to fight...

"Let's go my sweet little strawberry" Kish said in a voice so frightening, it made Ichigo shiver. BAM! The door was slammed shut...

"Going somewhere Kish?" a voice said.

"Wh-who's there?" Kish said stuttering, it was obvious he was scared. Click. The lights turned on, and there stood a blonde teen, Ryou....

* * *

_AUTHORS NOTE_ Thankyou for the reviews everyone! I really hope you enjoy my story! For everyone who loves Kish and Masaya, im so sorry i turned them evil!


	6. Stuck

Chapter 6. _Stuck _

"RYOU!" Ichigo yelled as she ran to his side, 'He--he really does care' Ichigo thought to herself as she looked up at him.

"Hey! Get your own strawberry! This little sweetie is mine ok?" Kish said as he grabbed Ichigo's arm with a tight grasp.

"Back off.. midget, or i will have to hurt you." Ryou said with a grin. Kish slowly formed a fist. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion... Ryou pushed Ichigo in back of him as he slowly curved his hands into fists. BAM! POW! Blood was everywhere.. on the floor, the walls. Ichigo and the Mew Mews couldn't watch. They all huddled against the door. It was just to.. To violent. Ichigo started crying... she did not want to lose Ryou. And she even felt some pity for Kish. 'Couldn't they both just--- '

"_STOP!_" Ichigo yelled. Everyone froze. Ryou and Kish unrolled their fists and looked at Ichigo.

"JUST STOP FIGHTING!!!!!" Ichigo yelled.

"Fine kitty... but on one condition.." Kish said with a grin.. Ichigo and the others looked up at him..

"_Pick one of us_." Kish said, glaring at Ryou. Ichigo looked at Ryou, Ryou looked so shocked and confused. But when she looked a Kish all she saw was a grin and a-- a rolled fist... 'Ho-how can i pick? What if I chose Ryou.. and Kish attacks again? And.. If I chose Kish.. Ryou would never know...' Ichigo thought to herself as everyone stared in silence and waited for her answer... Ichigo was _stuck_.

"You got 5 minutes toots.." Kish said grinning at her. 'Heh.. Either way, she's coming with me... she doesn't know my backup plan. Just incase she chooses that dumb blonde and they hug and all that sweet stuff, I'll attack. And her little Mew Mew friends of her's cant help because they're to weak. And that blondey wont be able to fight because our fight earlier tired him out. And Ichigo, psh I don't need to worry about her. If her friends are weak against one attack, maybe half an attack will hurt-- well, make her faint.' Kish thought to himself as he dance to _the tick tock tick_ of the clock...

"Times up_! Choose_." Kish said coldly while he stared at Ichigo.

"I--I-- I choose..."Ichigo got interrupted by a loud BANG! The door was slammed open.. by_... Masaya_.

"Who started the party.. Without me?" Masaya said with a small laugh. 'Oh no..' Ichigo thought to herself... she couldn't take it anymore... she stared at_ Ryou_, then _Kish_, and finally, _Masaya_. Ichigo was really stuck.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	7. Kira

Chapter 7. _Kira _

"Kish, darling. You didn't finish your job.. so I'll finish _her_." Kira said as she stepped out of the shadows. She slowly pulled a trigger..

"ICHIGO!" Ryou screamed as he dove to push her out of the way, but it was to late.

"AHH!" Ichigo screamed as the bullet shot her arm.

"ICHIGO!!" The Mew Mews screamed as they all crowded around her. 'WHAT A FOUL LITTLE CREATURE!' The Mew Mews thought. Kish and Masaya just stared at Kira's evilgrinning face.

"Let's go Masaya hunny!" Kira said with a wicked laugh, "my job is done.." she added as she and hooked her arm with Masaya's and left. Kish didn't know what to do... he stared at Ryou, then Ichigo, and jumped out of the window with tears running down his cheeks like a waterfall... 'Wh-what have i done?' He thought to himself as he ran to his ship.

"I-i will never return to this planet again.. good bye.. m-my little.. str-strawberyy." He quietly promised himself.. "_never_..." he said once more as he boarded his ship.

"Mew Mews! I have an idea! Lets combine our powers to heal Ichigo's wound!" Lettuce said. Ryou carefully put Ichigo down so that the Mew Mews could perform their magic, SHHHOM!

"I-ichigo? Are you.. ok?" Mint asked Ichigo, Ichigo didn't answer. Her eyes were shut No one said a word, but everyone was thinking the same thing, 'I-is she.. gone?'. Ryou bent down near Ichigo.. 'She.. cant be gone' He thought to himself as he slowly picked her up and started walking out the door. The Mew Mews followed him into his bedroom. They watched in silence as Ryou carefully laid Ichigo down onto his bed and cried...

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry for making Masaya and Kish so so evil! And yes i know Masaya and Kish seem very out of character, but yeah. i hope you all still like my story.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of their characters. Therefore this story is not true. I should've wrote this a long time ago.. but i forgot :P


	8. Tear Drops

Chapter 8. _Tear Drops _

The Mew Mewsstood silent, some watched as Ryou's tears fell from his eyes onto Ichigo's white liveless hands... others cried tears of their own. 'Why Ichigo?' All of them thought as they looked at Ichigo. She looked so liveless and unhappy. "Um.. Mew Mews.. if its quite all right with you, may i have a moment by myself with.. Ichigo?" Ryou asked as he wiped his tear drops off his face.

"Sure." The Mew Mews said, as they quietly left.

"Ich-Ichigo. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but i wantyouto know.. that i've always loved you..."Ryou's words were inturrupted by a waterfall of tears.. "Ever since the day i met you.. Ifell for you. There was just something aboutyou that made me care..." he looked at her. "I've tried so many times to tell you that i loved you.. and now that i have, its to late." 'Wh-why didn't i tell you sooner?' Ryou thought to himself. He cried more and more as he thought about what could've happened if Masaya and Kish had'nt showed up..He would've danced with Ichigothe whole night then take her to his secret cherry blossom garden, where he would tell her he lovedher. But it was to late.. she would neverknow.

The Mew Mews wentdownstairs to were the ball was taken place and cried.Ryou wasn't the only one who lost someone so dear.Ichigo wasnt only their Mew Mew partner, she was their friend.Someone all of them where able to talk to and laugh with..even in the darkest moments, Ichigo was able to find hope...Now... it was their turn to find hope.. but how? 'Huh?' The Mew Mews looked up.. it was a light.."I-It's.. _Ichigo_!" Zakuro said walking towards the warm glow of light..

"It's.. her _spirit _.." Mint said walking towards the light. The other Mew Mews followed Zakuro and Mint towards the light.. Was it a sign that their dear friend was, ok? The spirit floated up the stairs.. into Ryou's room. The Mew Mews stopped at his door as they watched. Ryou let his tear drops drop onto Ichigo's face as he leaned over to kiss her. As he kissed her, Ichigo's spirit went back into her body. Once Ryou let his lips leave hers, Ichigos body started to float into the air.. She was.. _alive.

* * *

_

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! I know, i know, my chapter's are getting really short, but that brings mroe suspense! :D I really hope you enjoy this story!! And Thanks for the reviews!! 


	9. Mistake

Chapter 9._Mistake___

Ichigo fell into Ryous arms, she slowlyopened her eyes.. She was alive. "Your heavier than you look."Ryou saidwith a grin.

"Heh.. th-thanks for rescuing me Ryou.. Your.. a great friend." Ichigosaid as she carefully jumped out of Ryou's arms. 'He's just a- a caringfriend.. I should let him go..' She thought. 'She thinks of me as just a friend.. i should let her go.' Ryou thought as he watched Ichigo and the other Mew Mews leave.

"I guess we weren't meant to be.." Ryou said to himself quietly, ashe followed The Mew Mews downstairs. One by one the Mew Mews left, the last to leave was Ichigo. She was already out the door when Ryou finally realized he should tell her how he felt about her... but it was to late. Ichigo already left...

"I guess, we weren't meant to be." Ichigo said quietly as she walked home.

"Something wrong Ryou?" Keiicharo said handing Ryou a cup of tea.

"Why didn't I tell her?!" Ryou said throwing his cup on the floor. "Now she'll never know!!" Ryou said angrily as he stood up. 'I MADE SUCH A TERRIBLE MISTAKE!' He thought angrily to himself.

"Hey!" Keiicharo began, "You wont solve problems by trashing your own cafe. Why don't we close the cafe for tomorrow? I'm pretty sure you and the Mew Mews need a rest... after all of you guys been through." Keiicharo said as he grabbed the broom and started sweeping.

"Your right... thanks.. Old --" Ryou said

"I AM NOT OLD!" Keiicharo yelled at Ryou.

"Haha." Ryou laughed. "Let me help you with that o-- friend." Ryou said with a grin.

"No. You go rest I can handle this." Keiicharo said with a smile as he watched Ryou go upstairs.

* * *

NOTE: This part of the story changes a bit! (for example: there will be Ryou and Ichigo POVs.)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Ichigo's POV) (It is now: 7:00 am)  
"I think I'm going to take a little walk.. Better leave mom a note" Ichigo said while putting on her sneakers.After she wrote the note, she left. She went to thenearest Starbucks to buy a latte. 'Maybe i should've.. told him?' She thought to herself as  
she drank her latte. _Sigh_.. She walked to her favorite spot..Where theCherry Blossom branch broke and she .. landed into Ryou's arms. She was under the tree when she heard a loud _Crack_. 'Huh?' she thought to herself.. CREEK! Ryou fell out of the tree, right into Ichigo's arms... "Your heavier than you look." She said grinning.

"Huh?" Ryou said as he leaped out of her hands. "What are you doing her kitty?" Ryou said with a grin... 'Wow. Finally he doesn't say a rude comeback. I'm kind of lucky he didn't say a comeback. And also happy he didn't notice that he only broke the branch halfway, and I broke the whole branch.. hehe.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Ryou's POV) (It is now: 6:30 am)  
"Hey Keiicharo! I'm going to take a walk ok?" Ryou said but he heard no reply. 'Huh?' He said peering over the kitchen counter, he saw Keiicharo sleeping in a pile of pillows. "Heh, you sleep. I'll just write you a note or something. Ryou said as he walked out the door.. "or maybe i wont write." he said as he left. He didn't know where to go. He was planning to go to Ichigo's and tell her about how he felt but instead he went to where the Cherry Blossom tree first set his angel falling into his arms. Once he got there he climbed the tree... 'Its so beautiful up here. No wonder that kitty likes it here so much.' He thought to himself as he watched the cherry blossoms fall off the tree. _Crack_. 'Whaa?' He thought... CREEK! BOOM! Ryou fell right into Ichigo's arms.

"Your heavier than you look." She said grinning. at me. I was going to say a comeback that went a little like this: Not as heavy as you, at least I didn't make the whole branch fall, but then I was to.. Distracted. I mean i was in a girl's arms! So I just leaped out and said: "What are you doing here kitty?" Pretty stupid huh?

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**: So, how's the story so far? I'm not sure how to end it yet, so this story will probably continue for probably 4 more chapters? Please, R&R! I'm enjoying this story a lot!! Even if there is a lot of OOC!


	10. Decision

Chapter 10. _Decision_

"I think you both should stop climbing that tree, I mean both of you might break it." Kish said laughing as he stepped out of the shadows/ Ryou and Ichigo glared at him. "Woah! Hold up! I'm not here to steal your strawberry shortcake sweetie." Ryou blushed, "I'm here to apologize, besides, I found another hunny to stalk." Kish explained.

"Who's the _un_lucky girl?" Ryou said with a grin.

" Let's just say she's Minty fresh…" Kish said grinning.

" So, we're all friends?" Ichigo asked. Ryou and Kish looked at each other then looked at Ichigo and nodded. "YAY!" She yelled as she hooked both her arms with Kish and Ryou's as they headed to the Café.

(Location: Kira's House – Yesterday) "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?" Masaya shouted at Kira. "But hunny bunny ---" Kira began,

"Don't 'BUT HUNNY BUNNY' ME! WE ARE OVER!" Masaya yelled as he grabbed his coat and left… Kira cried the whole entire night.

(Location: Kira's House -- 8:00 am in the morning)

It was 8:00 am when all of it happened. Kira was.. arrested. It was all over the news. "Crazy Girl Shoots Café Mew Mew Employee!" It was the end of Kira.

(Location: Café)

The first thing Ichigo, Ryou, and Kish saw once they got to the café, was the Mew Mews, Pie, and Tart, "What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked as she grabbed a seat near Lettuce.

"We don't know either.. hehe" Lettuce said with a chuckle. 'Woah.. did Kish's attack the night before like.. knock all her smartness out?' Ichigo said as she gave a nervous laugh.

"What the knuckle head means is that Keiicharo told us to meet him immediately for an 'Important' meeting." Mint explained.

"Ahem, ahem." Everyone turned around. Keiicharo waited until everyone turned around and faced him. "Guess what everyone?" He asked, everyone looked at him with confusion, 'What is going on?' they all thought. "KIRA'S BEEN ARRESTED!" Keiicharo said with a big smile. Everyone cheered and cheered.

"OOH! LET'S CELEBRATE!" Pudding said as she grabbed a mixing bowl and started baking a "Kira got arrested cake".

"YAY!" Everyone said as they all started to mingle. And, of course you know what Kish did right? Yes, he grabbed his Minty Fresh Sweetheart and flirted with her, and to everyone's surprise, Mint flirted back. But, everyone soon lost their attention to their flirting when they saw Lettuce and Keiicharo twirling around the floor.

"They look so cute together! Why don't we dance Tar Tar? " Pudding said. But once she said turned around to face Tart, he was nowhere to be seen! Pudding ran all around the café until she finally cornered him, and Tart finally _had_ to ask Pudding to dance, or she would never let him go. Everyone seemed "paired up" except for Zakuro and Pie.. well, that's what everyone thought.. (-) When no one was looking, Ryou "Kidnapped" Ichigo and brought her to his private cherry blossom garden, Ryou was finally going to tell Ichigo, when all of a sudden.. Masaya shows up with flowers and candy.. 'oh no' Ryou thought.. 'Not again!'

"Ichigo, I—love you. Please come back" Masaya says. Ryou had a hurt expression.. "Ichigo, please decide.. is it me, or him?" Masaya asked pointing at Ryou. Ichigo looked at Ryou then at Masaya. 'Masaya is right' she thought, 'I have to make my final decision.. now'.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! :) Enjoy this story!! 


	11. Celebration

Chapter 11. Celebration

Ichigo looked at Ryou and Masaya once more before making her final decision.. 'Why am I always in this position' she thought 'Ryou.. Masaya..?' she asked her self. "Please Ichigo.. I love you." Masaya said as he looked at her with big sad eyes..

"I—" Ichigo began, "Hey, you choose the one who you really makes your heart jump.. if you're happy.. then I'm happy." Ryou said with a smile.

"I choose.. you.. Ryou." Ichigo said with a big smile. "I love you Ryou." She said. 'She.. chose me!' Ryou thought to himself as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry Masaya… good-bye." Ichigo said as she watched Masaya leave…

"WOOT! WOOT!" 'Huh?' Ichigo and Ryou thought to themselves, one by one the Mew Mews, aliens, and Keiicharo popped up.

"Let's celebrate!" Mint and the other Mew Mews grabbed Ichigo and Ryou and pushed them into the café. Once everyone sat down, Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, and Pudding went on stage and each grabbed a microphone…

(Altogether:)  
Wah-ho  
Wah-ho  
Wah-ho

(Zakuro)  
Celebration good times, come on  
It's a celebration  
Celebration good times, come on  
Let's celebrate

(Lettuce)  
There's a party goin' on right here  
A celebration to last throughout the years  
So bring your good times and your laughter too  
We're gonna celebrate your party with you  
Come on now  
(Celebration)  
Let's all celebrate and have a good time  
(Celebration)  
We're gonna celebrate and have a good time

(Altogether)  
It's time to come together  
It's up to you, what's your pleasure  
Everyone around the world, come on

Wah-ho  
It's a celebration  
Wah-ho

(Mint and Pudding)  
We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right

We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right

We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right

We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right  
"THAHS MY HUNNY!" Kish said grinning at Mint, and to his surprise, Mint blew a kiss to him.

(Altogether)  
Wah-ho  
Wah-ho

Celebration good times, come on  
(Let's celebrate)  
Ohh ohh  
Celebration good times, come on  
(It's a celebration)  
Celebration good times, come on  
(Let's celebrate)  
Come on and celebrate tonight  
'Cos everything's gonna be all right  
Let's celebrate

(Altogether)  
We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right

We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right

We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right

We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right

"WAHOO!" Everyone yelled, and cheered.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**HEY! How's the story so far? I hope you all like it... i might not be able to post the last chapter, chapter 12 in a while. Im not sure how long i will be grounded for.. but please R&R!!  
_Disclaimer_: I do not own tokyo mew mew and the Celebration song. 


	12. Never Ending Love

Chapter 12. _Never Ending Love_

(Ryou's Place -- 1:50 pm) Ryou looked at the ring he was planning to give Ichigo. It was time.. it was time to ask her the big question: _will you marry me_? He twirled the ring around and around. He was soo nervous. Where will he ask? What if he messes up? Questions rolled around his mind just like the ring. After about what seemed like an hour he called the cafe, "Hello? Keiicharo? Yeah its Ryou, its _time_. Tell the Mew Mews the plan." Ryou said as he hung up called ichigo. "Hello? Ichigo? Hey! Its Ryou, well.. uh.. theres a private party going on at the Cafe later in the evening around 5? Well, if your not going anywhere .. oh ok. I'll pick you up at around 4:30? Oh and dress you very _formalest _its a formal party! Kay, bye." Ryou said as he let out a loud sigh and went up to his room, to get into a tuxedo.

_(The Cafe -- 2:00 pm) _"Everyone, its time." Keiicharo said with a smile, "Ryou's going to ask Ichigo to marry her!" He said with an even BIGGER smile. The Mew Mews shrieked with happiness. They were so happy for their friend.She was finally going to have her happy ending! "Well, shall we get to work?" Keiicharo asked the girls when they stopped screaming, the girls nodded and made the arrangements. They ordered food, got party things, and decorated. "WOW! The cafe looks gorgeous!" Keiicharo said with a smile. "Oh! wow! You all better get dressed! Its already 4:30! They'll be here soon! Oh! And dont forget the plan!!" Keiicharo said leading the girls upstairs to change. Once he left, the girls changed as fast as they could, and wow were they fast!

_(Ichigo's House --4:30 pm)_ Ding, Dong! 'OOh! Ryou must be here! Ichigo thought to herself as she ran downstairs in a white and pink gown, she was running so fast that when she reached the door, instead of stopping to open it, she ran into it. BUMP! 'Huh?' Ryou thought. The loud 'thud' made him jump with fear. The door opened,"Eheh.. hey there!" Ichigo said rubbing her head.

"Hey. Are.. you ok?" Ryou said as he walked her to the limo.

"Yeah. I just ahd a little accident... heh" Ichigo said as she got inside the limo. Once she got in Ryou went inside and closed the door. 'This is it' He thought, 'No turning back..'

_(The Cafe -- 4:40 pm)_ "Hurry everyone! I see their limo!!" Pudding yeleld as she and the other Mew Mews ran downstairs. They got downstairs at the same exact time Ryou and Ichigo opened the door. "They look soo cute together" Pudding said as she and everyone else satred in awe..

" Uh.. ladies? The _plan_?" Keiicharo said to the Mew Mews.

"Oh yeah.." They said as they got into their places. Zakuro and Puddinggot on satge and began to sing: Accidentaly In Love, Mint and Lettuce catered food with the help og Pie, Tart, and Kish.Ryou got more and more nervous waiting until 6:00 when he would pop the big question...

_(6:00 pm)_ The Mew Mews got into their laces on stage and started to sing a love song. Kish, Pie, and Tart made room in the middle of the dance floor for Ryou and Ichigo to dance, as Keiicharo dimmed the lights, Ryou put one knee on the floor.. "Ichigo.. _will you.. marry me_?" He asked as he slid the ring on her finger.. The Mew Mews stopped singing, everyone waited for her answer.

"_Yes.. Ryou i will marry you_" Ichigo said as she helped Ryou up and gave him a big kiss. The Mew Mews were so happy for their friend, Ichigo was finally going to have a happy ending. Before Ryou and Ichigo could open the door Kish stopped them and put a sign onto the back of the Limo, it read: _Soon to be Married_. and in small letters it said: .:._Never Ending Love_.:. _Ryou and Ichigo_.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Yes, this is the end of this story. I hope you all like this ending. thanksyou all so much for the reviews! i hope you enjoyed this story, and that i did not waste your time reading it.  
3/Allyson 


End file.
